Whitebeard War
by pseudonym08
Summary: #11: There is a reason why the great rookie captain should never cross paths with the reluctant Vongola boss. Having them fight one time was bad enough. Forming an alliance, however, was another thing. AU
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything from Katekyo Hitman Reborn or One Piece.

 **SUMMARY:** There is a reason why the great rookie captain should _never_ cross paths with the reluctant Vongola boss. Having them fight one time was bad enough. Forming an alliance, however, was another thing. AU

 **NOTE:** Where Tsuna and co. are pulled by an eccentric rookie captain to fight alongside during the Whitebeard War. And _yes_ , this is a short story spin-off for my other KHR fiction, Vongola Pirates. As such, this is a bit (okay, maybe more than a bit) KHR-biased. Happy reading!

 **WARNING:** Heavy swearing. Slightly cracked. Unbeta'ed. Short chapters. AU.

* * *

 **WHITEBEARD WAR**

by _pseudonym08_

.

 **P** rologue: _How It All Started_

It was one normal Monday morning for the Vongola lot.

Or so they thought it was.

Calm breeze swept up from the east and all of them, sans one demon prefect and one pineapple-haired illusionist, were enjoying their morning snack on deck, courtesy to Yamamoto. They had just left some unnamed island a few days ago, and apart from getting a new ship they later named _Dio Giove,_ they were able to replenish all the necessary supplies and equipments for their next journey.

Gokudera was seated on the bowsprit, glasses on, small notebook on hand as he kept a critical eye on the weather and his log pose.

With clear skies they have right now, they shouldn't encounter some problems for the next two days or so. Then again, since when had Grand Line weather ever fail to surprise them? Next thing they knew, a storm could be brewing in a few minutes.

Gokudera clicked his tongue. Ahh… whatever, he thought. By this time, they were used to bipolar weathers after all. He was sure they could get past it. The Vongola crew maybe lax most of the time, cut off those random instances Hibari or Mukuro (and most of the time Lambo) would start a fight for no apparent reason, but generally, they could always instantly spring into action the moment the situation calls for it.

As much as Gokudera hated to admit it, they were an excellent team. His captain had recruited _passable_ crew mates. People he can rely on (but sure as hell won't admit it to them on their faces). Troublesome, yes. But still reliable in their own twisted troublesome ways.

With that thought, Gokudera took off his glasses, placed it on its case before shoving it inside his pocket along with the notebook. He'd just leave everything now to fate.

The white-haired self-proclaimed first mate was about to go down on deck and join the others when, with eyes sharp as ever, the figure of a brig sloop caught his attention. Painted on its main sail was the image of a skull with a strawhat.

— Whitebeard War 00 —

"THE MUGIWARA?!" Tsuna panicked. When Gokudera had greeted them with sparkling eyes, the brunette captain had expected he had an island on sight. Tsuna massaged his temples, reminding himself yet again that the people with him weren't in any way normal. As such, their definition of excitement and happiness far contrasted his own.

His crew gave him confused looks.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked, putting down a plate on the table. By this time, Tsuna flipped.

"Don't you remember who the Mugiwaras are?" he asked with a worried panicky tone. The others only stared at him with confused looks.

"They challenged the World Government at Water 7-!"

"-before us-"

"-and was very famous for defeating various enemies-"

"-like us-"

"-and… Wait a minute, can you please stop butting in, Yamamoto-kun?"

Yamamoto scratched his head and laughed. Tsuna grew anxious all the more with this. Everyone was so fucking calm! And complacent. A 'so-what' expression clearly etched on their faces.

"Sorry, Tsuna. I just don't understand. Your bounty's-?"

"That is not the point, Yamamoto-kun." _I don't want to die yet,_ Tsuna mentally added. Roughly translated, he simply wanted to avoid conflicts as much as he can. True, he was confident they could at least survive against the Strawhats Pirate; but, with the wrath of the government finally upon them, not to mention other pirates and pirate hunters close by, Tsuna didn't want to have one more notorious pirate group on the 'people who wanted Vongola dead' list.

"Either way, we must not engage the Strawhats Pirate. I repeat, we must _not_. That is an or-!"

BOOM!

Before he could finish, faint vibration, though still noticeable to people with monstrous senses as theirs, coursed through Dio as one of their barrels went off.

"What... was that?" Tsuna asked. And paled. He searched the deck. The cow-print-loving kid who was once with them was no longer there.

"Ah- Hahahaha. That was our canon, Tsuna," Yamamoto answered, breaking off the silence.

Tsuna turned around, just in time said canon exploded with another loud Ka-BOOM! on the other end, near the Mugiwara's ship. He was thankful it did not make a direct hit but… in this world of piracy and war, Tsuna knew just _that_ was a hell lot enough indication for challenge.

"Gyahahahaha~"

A resounding kid's laugh echoed from the artillery below.

Tsuna sweat-dropped. He looked at the crew around him. Yamamoto, being the calm one that he is, Tsuna had expected he would at the very least calm Tsuna down or be somewhat against this and think of ways to put this new plight of theirs into a positive one. But to his shock — and absolute horror — beneath that usual cheerful smile of their swordsman lie a smirk and an unspeakable thirst for an incoming fray.

The brunette resisted the urge to bang his head on a nearby pole. He had almost forgotten how much of a fan Yamamoto was on Mugiwara's alleged first mate.

Tsuna hung his head. Gokudera was no better either. The lad was basically excited, more so now that the die has been cast. He immediately pulled out his newly made CAI from nowhere, clearly eager to test them. And Hibari and Mukuro! Tsuna can't even begin to describe them. Both had come out the moment they heard of a possible fight. And both had equally scary faces, contorted looks that could kill, obviously seeking out the inevitable bloodbath.

Lambo was no different either, if the hysterical laugh a while back was any indication. He might've been a coward at times, and downright sloth-y, but his fighting prowess was incontestable despite his age. Perhaps honed by his weird knack of challenging anyone anywhere and anytime with grenades or any armaments he had.

"Extreme!" Now even onii-san had his game face on too.

 _Mou~! Is he the only sane person on this ship?_

How'd he even get here again? Tsuna tried recalling. To have these monsters as crewmates, only for the World Government to lump him together with said monsters, even going so far as labelling him the monster of the monsters at times! Seriously. Everyone is against him. He's just a poor victim here! The people with him are the real monsters. Tsuna mentally cried. He had hoped to pass by the Mugiwara crew unnoticed. Then again… Ahh, damn pirates for robbing him off of his day off. Tsuna scratched his head.

After a split second of last moment hesitation, Tsuna sighed. Then, he finally put on his gloves.

He wasn't going to fight. Really! But… if he wanted to live, if he wanted to protect his friends and the ship, he had to. He won't let them have it their own way. They started it. And so he must find a way to end it, before it develops into a big unresolvable misunderstanding. With the newfound resolve, he opened his orange eyes. And hyper dying will flames materialised on his forehead and arms.

* * *

FINAL **NOTE** : _Dio_ and _Giove_ are Italian words for 'god' and 'Jupiter' respectively. Hence, _Dio Giove_ meant sky god.

Thank you for reading! Feedbacks are highly appreciated. :)


	2. Where seriousness is a relative thing

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own anything from Katekyo Hitman Reborn or One Piece.

 **WARNING:** The usual. Heavy swearing. Slightly cracked. Unbeta'ed. Very short chapters. AU.

Thank you very much for the wait and the support! I really appreciate your thoughts and concerns! I hope you enjoy this. :D

* * *

 **WHITEBEARD WAR**

by _pseudonym08_

 _._

 **C** hapter One: _Where Seriousness is But a Relative Thing._

Going into Hyper mode was a big mistake however, Tsuna realised a little too soon. It was cue for the Mugiwara to fight; and the same cue for his Vongola crewmates, having seen their leader in Hyper mode and serious.

He had set the red flag himself. And _to war_ both parties screamed.

"Shishishi," Tsuna heard a laugh. "Gomu-gomu no Jet Pistol."

"Sistema CAI," Gokudera activated a shield just in time the Mugiwara captain, Luffy, landed a (what was supposedly a devastating) punch on Dio Giove. "Do not underestimate the Vongola!" Tsuna's self-proclaimed first mate smirked.

Though Gokudera had deflected the attack, their ship still shook with such force that would've made even Whitebeard himself a bit proud. Gokudera clicked his tongue. So his CAI wasn't as complete as he thought it would be, for it to not absorb the full punch. No matter though. It would still be enough to wipe them off, he thought.

With that in mind, Gokudera materialised a red flame on his hand and fed it onto the tiny boxes strapped on his waist. Instantly, an eccentric skull-looking gun wrapped around his arm. Like the shield, it was engulfed in red flame too. Also, he had more belts now; however, instead of boxes, it was full of various ammunitions Luffy had seen for the first time, despite having had familiarised almost all of his own mechanic's weapons.

Luffy's grin grew wider.

He gotta admit he hadn't met a crew as peculiar as this one yet. At first he thought this lad's red-flamed shield was because of an akuma no mi; but after seeing everyone releasing flames of various colour, his instincts told him this technique was under an entirely different theory. Everything about them screamed 'mystery fire.' Not to mention _strength_.

Luffy began running, his arm stretched backwards. He breathed. "Gomu-gomu no-"

"Flame-"

"Strong-"

"Bazooka!"

"Arrow!"

A red flame-bullet shot out from the skull gun and towards the Mugiwara captain. But it was immediately negated by the force of the latter's hand. Fortunately, Gokudera's shield wasn't idling by either and blocked the incoming assault fairly well. Moreover-

"Hammer!"

Gokudera docked just in time. He fed a flame on another box and out came a second shield, solidifying his defences. "Teme! That was cheating," Gokudera complained, but not exactly against it. Contrary in fact. It made him somewhat proud he was fighting off two guys at the same time.

"Oyyy Franky!" Luffy yelled, very annoyed someone had butted in on his fight. It was very disrespectful to both fighters — and despite not having some swordsman honour like his own first mate or the gentleman conduct like his cook — interrupting fights was something he cannot condone.

"Gomen, gomen, Luffy," a cyborg, Franky he was called, merely laughed as he slowly approached the rubber man, turning his back on Gokudera, obviously underestimating him. Gokudera could've taken that to his advantage, but he had this strange desire to wait… and have them know he can still take them full force without cheating. "But I take it he's their own mechanic? Those boxes, although not as brilliant as my own collection, is still interesting ore!"

"Darou?!"

 _Man, how this captain changes his mood so swiftly!_ Gokudera cursed. The two enemies before him chatted so casually as if an all-out brawl wasn't happening. Well… it's not as if their own crew was taking it seriously as well anyway.

Yamamoto still had his casual happy-go-lucky smile despite facing the self-proclaimed soon-to-be strongest swordsman; Lambo was still being his usual bratty self. Both Mukuro and Hibari were trying to kill-steal from each other, further scaring their "prey" from their "joint" attacks. And Ryohei… he was openly discussing and exchanging pointers with the golden-haired cook as they exchange blows!

And hovering atop of them was their brown-haired captain, brows furrowed but making no indication to join in. It was Gokudera's way of telling this wasn't anything serious.

But of course, even serious is a subjective view. It was a completely different story for other nearby ships sailing a few distances away. Receiving the collateral damage of a dodged attack, it was _not_ just serious — it had escalated to a superrr flee-at-once situation, where all previous thoughts of joining in and perchance reap bigger rewards was all but abandoned.

The Vongola lot had heard so much about the Mugiwaras, the same way the Mugiwaras had heard of the notoriety of the Vongolas. Both have been in headlines the past couple of days after all, no doubt becoming some sort of figurehead for the wannabe pirates. And when chance presented itself that they cross paths, both dared not waste it. Not to show the other who was more powerful… _no_. More like learn from each other in order to improve. Like finding an equal friend to relate to and compare notes with.

Of course, all hell breaking lose was inevitable.

"Shishishishi," Luffy stood akimbo as he laughed heartily with his crew mate. "You have to check out this guy's skull gun, Franky!" He pointed with stars in his eyes.

Franky took a side glance at the skull gun pointed by his captain. Sure, it was one of a kind for being able to shoot flames; but it wasn't _that_ that he referred to was interesting. It was those bullets in those boxes, and how they can be accessed just by injecting a flame from their hands or rings no less. Had this lad found one of Vegapunk's researches? To be able to find and decipher one was a very amazing thing. He reckon the lad before him was smart… if not stupid and lacked some sense of taste. Seriously, a skull?! Franky was more fond of the Voltes V robot-themed ones.

"Ohhh… _that_ ," the cyborg shrugged. Gokudera's brows knitted. To have his magnificent creation be only referred as 'that,' it was beyond absurd. "Maa! Luffy, when we get back to the ship, I'll show you a much awesome weapon I finished."

"Hontou?!"

"Suuppeer."

"Hey, you!" Franky called. "I'm interested in those bullets though, and how they could fit in a box-"

A vein popped on Gokudera's head. He knew what this robot-freak wanted, but he wasn't generous enough to share it with him. "If you're interested enough, eat this!" Gokudera loaded another bullet, before aiming it at the two.

"Shishishishi," Luffy laughed. No longer interested in half-assed battles, he crouched down and forced his blood to pump faster. His enemy was getting excited once again. "Gear Second."

— Whitebeard War 01 —

While the Monster Trio and some of their nakamas left the boat to fight the offender, Nami, Usopp, and Brook had decided to stay behind and guard the ship.

"Nami-san," Brook called their female nakama seriously. "Please allow me to see your panties one last time."

Nami reflexively slapped his bony head. The impact should've hurt; surprisingly, it didn't. "Shut up, you perverted skeleton!"

"Maa, Luffy and co. seemed to have a hard time fighting the enemies," Usopp said as he looked at the faraway fight with his binoculars. "I feel so sorry for Chopper!"

In all seriousness, he, Luffy and the little tanuki was having an impression contest a while ago. Chopper was standing on the ledge, chopsticks between nose and mouth when the canon exploded and he fell to the water. Sanji immediately dove in and, well, he also kinda brought Chopper with him when he decided to head over the enemy ship than return instead. Usopp mentally cried for his friend.

Having forgotten Brook, Nami crossed her arms in response to their marksman.

"Of course, what we're fighting right now is the infamous Vongola X."

"Hiii-! Vongola?!"

"Gapyun~!" Brook slapped both of his cheeks as he had just processed what he heard. "Nami-san, did you say… Vongola?!"

Alarmed with that kinda response, his two other crew-mates stared at him in curiosity. Nami had heard of their group from talks of people whenever they'd drop by an island, but considering they were just a rookie group like them, hadn't really considered them a threat against their Monster Trio. Of course, she wasn't aware of the other group's long history in One Piece world, and she had forgotten to ask Robin about it.

Brook's reaction seemed like he knew something, however, and his expression says she had quite underestimated their enemy. Nami cursed herself. It was the first time she was so horribly misinformed.

"Do you know about the Vongola, Brook?"

Before Brook could even answer them however, an eerie laugh reverberated around them as their ship was slowly engulfed by fog.

"Fufufufu~"

.

Not too far away from the ship was another intense fight happening. Hibari had wanted to get onto the enemy ship, one-fourth out of interest, another quarter because he was hella pissed the pineapple head was faster than him, and the remaining half because he wanted to sink it for disturbing their peaceful voyage. But before he could even reach it, however, he sensed an arm growing from behind him, emitting a killer aura as it coiled around his neck, wanting to snap it in two.

 _Roll_. Immediately, one of his floating spiky balls rushed in to counter. The hands immediately burst to petals. Hibari narrowed his eyes.

This was a battle of propagation against propagation. Of spikes against flowers. How ironic was that? Hibari scoffed, his lips curling into a brought-from-hell smirk. Is life underestimating him? He was never a fan of pink petals and flowery fluff, might was well eliminate it too.

* * *

To answer some of the comments/feedbacks/reviews: only the Vongola uses flames. And the reason for not having Chrome will be explained in later chapters, which I'll hopefully reach. I already have the backstories lined up and still safe on my hard drive. I'll have it connected with the "main" of this. :)

Again, thank you for reading! :D


	3. Fun is an understatement

**WARNING:** The usual. Heavy swearing. Slightly cracked. Unbeta'ed. A bit longer this time (yay). AU.

Let me express my thanks to my readers again for the support! I hope you'll like this chapter! :D Also, yes, I am updating (for now, at least, I'll be updating this one)~

* * *

 **WHITEBEARD WAR**

by _pseudonym08_

 _._

 **C** hapter Two: _Fun is an Understatement._

The experience at Thriller Bark wasn't a very exciting experience, especially for crewmates Usopp and Nami. Seeing the thick mist blanketing them really brought about those recent, very unwanted memories. They thought they were over the creepiness and chill. Hell, how wrong they were.

Usopp had pulled off his cross and onion necklace out of nothing in an instant, chanting spells against demonic spirits once again. Nami was clutching his clima tact tighter. "U-Usopp?"

"I'm here, Nami!" Nami heard her friend answer on her near left. The voice had come out sleek, none at all breaking and sounding scared, so Nami was a bit skeptical. As far as she was concerned, one Usopp was a scaredy cat like her. Or perhaps all that experience in Thriller Bark finally changed him? Nami turned around.

"Kyaaaa!"

What greeted her was beyond expectations.

Instinctively, she swung her staff and the deformed, zombie-like image of their sniper vanished into mist.

 _Illusion?_ Nami panted, trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart. This was not good for her health. What more, she still can't see a thing other than fog. "Mou!" came an exasperated yell.

She was brought back to reality none too soon when she felt a slimy creature slither on her leg. Nami was afraid to look down, but reflexes kicked in and she kicked hard, flinging the creature off of her. The snake landed not too far from her, where other snakes were slithering by. _They aren't illusions this time_ …?

It was a question for she still wasn't sure. Nami narrowed her eyes. Well, not that it mattered away. Now wasn't the time to wonder about those things. A snake began coiling for an attack. Nami waved her staff, releasing bubbles containing storm clouds and thunderbolts. And just as the snake was about to jump in, lightning rained down on all of them.

To her absolute horror, however, just that split second before lightning hit the snakes, they vanished. Where they once were stood an unsuspecting Usopp instead. Nami panicked. "Usoppp, look out!"

It was too late.

Usopp never expected he'd get the brunt of their navigator's attack. He was just praying and chanting nearby when he heard her scream "Kyaaaa!" Observing it was closer than expected, "Na-na-nami?!" he called. When no reply came, Usopp gulped and slowly approached, shivering and cautious. Next thing he new, he was zapped with a few bolts of lightning. It was surprising how he only felt fried but not yet dead.

.

"Nami-san? Usopp-san?" Brook's situation was no different either. His image might fit perfectly to Mukuro's own Path of Hell illusions, but Brook was still human as much as the rest of his friends. Him mastering his akuma no mi was still far off into the future after all. These ghosts and talks of demons scared him!

Brook narrowed his eyes and his brows crossed, if he had eyes to narrow and brows to cross for in the first place. "Yohohohoho!" He laughed at the realisation. If Luffy was here, he would've added "Skull Joke!" into the mix.

 _Ahh…_ but right now, some of his own nakama was somewhere out there fighting. He really shouldn't be thinking of jokes right now just to make himself feel better.

As if on cue, around ten skeletons materialised in front of him. He had the urge to call them "Family~!" just for laughs, but decided against it and charge on. Brook was swift and precise like he always was. And as he sheathed his shikomizue back on his cane, all ten skeletons fell down on deck before vanishing like the wind.

Rest was far off yet for Brook, however. Just as he had turned around to admire his work, a trident came flying towards him. He quickly unsheathed his sword and deflected the weapon.

"Oho?" Brook heard, just as footsteps approached him.

Not too soon, the fog near him cleared and out came a handsome man with heterochromic eyes. He was sporting a blue-black cape, his style similar to those high-ranking marines. On his hand was a trident similar to the one that flew earlier. But what caught Brook's attention the most, however, was the lad's rather eccentric hairstyle. "Eh? _Pineapple…_?"

Instantly, the temperature dropped and Brook's bones chilled. Fortunately, he had reacted in time of Mukuro's attack.

Mukuro's trident had shortened and multiplied. Now, he sported one on each hand. He had matched up with Brook's speed, expertly combining block and attack, leaving no room for the other to rest. To say he was pissed was an understatement.

Surprisingly, Brook was not at a complete disadvantage either. Despite only having one weapon, Brook had handled himself quite well, dodging when he can and swiftly manoeuvring an attack the next. He had sustained injuries, but none were fatal.

Mukuro's smirk grew wider. The creature who insulted him really proved himself a good experimental entertainment. Otherwise, he would've been thoroughly disappointed.

"Hiiie-!" Brook made a comedic mental slap on his bony face after seeing that smirk. This enemy of his was a demon! Not to mention the glowing red eye, this man was smiling! He was smiling while fighting _him_ , a skeleton!

— Whitebeard War 02 —

A few distances away, on the other hand, stood a man on top of a hovering spiky ball. Mist was starting to form below him. In front of him was a woman with hands shaped into wings behind her. Or was it wings shaped into hands?

Hibari's eyes formed to slits. He pushed the curiosity at the back of his head, no longer in the mood to entertain questions. Mukuro was stealing even his own game, which obviously did not sit well with the disciplinary freak.

Hibari ordered Roll to propagate. Instantly, balls hovering midair grew larger and multiplied, some fusing to form an even bigger one. Spikes flew in to attack as well. Hibari widened the range to include nearby enemy ships that were now starting to disappear into the mist.

And all this he did while continuing his advances on the flying lady in front of him.

Nico Robin was starting to get alarmed at the frightening multiplication speed of the floating balls. But her alarm only manifested itself with a small crease of her brows. She immediately made a net to contain them. But as to how long she can maintain this, she wasn't too sure. Spikes launched in almost every direction did not help either. She flew here and there just to avoid those things from stabbing her makeshift wings.

She was also vaguely aware of the bloodthirsty enemy following close by. Robin extended her net in front of the man to delay him, at the same time manifesting another pair of arms on his back to try her luck of snapping his neck.

Those two only proved useless. It did delay, but not for long. Moreover, it appeared like it only angered him more instead…?

Nico Robin was in danger, but really not at all helpless. She wasn't Ms. All-Sunday for nothing. If it comes down to a melee fight, she'll just have to pull off the dagger she hadn't used for quite some time now. It would also be a good way to test if she still had it in her to fight with weapons.

Robin steeled her resolve. Nami and Usopp were still back at the Thousand Sunny, hopefully still alone, with Brook. Sanji had taken Chopper with him towards the enemy ship. She can't afford to delay herself on this fight.

.

 _Meanwhile…_

Back at Dio Giove's deck were four fights happening simultaneously. One going against two, the other a weird mix of boxing and karate, another being between swordsmen, and the last between… _zoans_?

Tony Tony Chopper had really thought one Bovino Lambo was a zoan-type user like him, half of him being a cow and the other an afro-d kid. It both excited and puzzled him — excited for he had never seen another Zoan-type like him _yet_ , and puzzled because the lad hadn't really shown any of his fruit abilities other than the half-cow half-man thing. Chopper began to question if the cow-type zoans had really been so useless! Or maybe it just granted the kid the ability to speak animal?

But, ahhh... Of course, the illusion didn't last long.

Before Chopper could verify his own theory, his confirmation came on its own the moment he had fully-regained his senses. Shock coated his face, before being replaced by looks of betrayal and mild anger. The cow prints were really nothing more than the kid's own favourite onesies!

"You-! How dare you trick me and use my sympathy!" Chopper pointed accusingly at the kid. He was really against fighting kids, but the bombs were starting to get annoying. Before, he would've tolerated it. But now, he simply could not! Not when the feeling of being tricked was still fresh. _Him_ , a full-pledged animal reindeer being tricked! Chopper broke a rumble ball with his mouth, instantly activating his arm point.

Chopper punched the kid. It was actually more like a playful punch, really! The kid successfully blocked it with his arms but it made him skid on deck a few steps away.

Bovino Lambo tried his best not to cry. He was above those tears. He was grown up now! He consoled himself. But really, _that punch fucking hurt_! Before he knew it, the lad started crying. He was still just a 9-year old kid after all.

Guilt came just as fast as his anger did. Chopper didn't know what to do to stop the crying kid. Faster than he could ever react though, the lad before him pulled off a really large looking bazooka from his afro. _How-?!_ Chopper could only wonder. Then, the next thing that happened only further confused him. The lad dove in headfirst to the canon, with its tail pulling the trigger afterwards.

 _BAM!_

Smoke erupted from the weird contraption. But rather than the kid coming out, there was only one strange-looking teenager with cow-print jacket sitting on the bazooka instead (and the afro was gone!).

"Yo!" the teenager saluted at the confused reindeer. "We meet again, Chopper-san."

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A resounding laughter echoed not too far. Yamamoto had kept an eye out on Lambo, monitoring his progress every now and then, partly to ensure the kid doesn't do anything dangerous and another so that Yamamoto himself doesn't bring the kid one. Witnessing the development of their fight firsthand, he was kinda amused.

"Oyy! How many times do I have to tell you to pay attention to your enemy?" Zoro held one sword by the mouth as he attacked Vongola's own swordsman head-on. The two had been fighting for quite some time now; and although Zoro wasn't really using his full-power, he was still annoyed his enemy wasn't taking him seriously, _much less_ seriously than he ever did.

Zoro swiftly swung his sword as a fatal reminder. Then again, to his surprise, Yamamoto had turned to water before falling down on Vongola's own on-deck pool. "Shigure Soen Ryu, 9th Form: Utsushi Ame!"

Zoro turned around to block the unexpected attack. In front of him now stood the unharmed Yamamoto. He was smiling from ear to ear, but his eyes were clear and sharp as ever. " _Right back at you, Zoro-san._ "

.

"Extreme, Yamamoto! Now, I'm fired up as well!"

"Che, that stupid marimo is not taking his fight seriously."

But of course, Sanji can't completely put fault on their own swordsman either. It was hard to take this bunch seriously after all. Take this opponent of his for example: yelling extreme almost all the time, praising his attacks every now and then, nodding to himself before deciding this kind of attack would suit best for a counter.

It got to the point where Sanji himself got infected with it!

Now, the two men were _literally_ really exchanging notes, saying do this to improve that or it would've been better if this attack is combined with this. Rather than a fight to the death, this looked more like spar-practice! To think this was the Vongola the newspaper had labeled to be more formidable than them! Or were they only like this because they had thought the Mugiwaras were far inferior?

"You are extremely incorrect! We Vongolas never underestimate our enemies," Ryohei eyed the golden-haired cook. "It's just because we extremely see a comrade in you. We extremely see you as equals!"

"Urusai, you're too loud! It's making my ears bleed," Gokudera Hayato then butted in, skidding just a few steps next to Ryohei, "Keep your opinions to yourself, lawn-head! Only you are thinking that way!"

"What did you say, tako-head?!"

— Whitebeard War 02 —

If one Gokudera Hayato had thought his captain was simply idling by without any worries as he hovered mid-air, that was simply _not_ the case as far as Sawada Tsunayoshi was concerned. For now, both parties looked more like they were really, _really_ having fun, like a child being given some candies for the first time; but sooner or later, everything might get out of hand. He was watching to make sure that _never_ happens.

Other than that, he was also keeping an eye on those nearby fleets. He was aware that the monstrous attacks of these people below him, rather than dealing damage on each other, had dealt significant havoc on those around them instead, i.e. those fleets. Especially Mukuro and Hibari who seemed to have done it purposefully!

The Mugiwara ship had settled quite a distance from their own, and coincidentally nearer those unknown ships. Mukuro, who was now on the Strawhats' deck, had extended his Path of Hell series illusions to include them too; Hibari, while shooting spikes at another far distance, had made his attack into wide-range mode. The two are obviously kill-stealing, competing against each other who could deal more damage in the end.

Strictly speaking, this should be considered "getting out of hand." But one _very compassionate_ Sawada Tsunayoshi, who's usually against collateral damage, permitted it all and had thought of it as still within the usual "standards of damage." Moreover, if his instincts were right, those fleets would've attacked them as well by now, but the incoming flames and spikes and mists were keeping them at bay. So Tsuna… _tolerated_.

"Gomu Gomu no…." Hyper Intuition flared. Tsuna was a bit sidetracked by a new set of fleet coming towards them fast. Fortunately still, he sidestepped just in time a hand stretched from where he once was like a bullet. "Jet Pistol!"

"Oyyyy! Your crew is fighting but you're only flying up there. Get down here!" Luffy pointed accusingly. Actually, perhaps partly because he wanna rile up the other party to fight him. The rubber captain's instincts told him that the lad with gravity-defying hair was the strongest amongst the people here. Of course, if one pineapple-haired illusionist and tonfa-wielding disciplinary freak were to hear this, they wouldn't mind engaging in a 3-way battle just to challenge that claim.

Tsuna, despite being calm as a rock, would've normally taken that bait. After all, any instigation about him "not helping" his crew enough would surely rile up anyone who value their friends more than anything. Unfortunately for Luffy, Tsuna had more pressing matters to think about. His intuition was buzzing in his ears nonstop. So Luffy-san… had to wait for a while.

"Hayato!"

The silverette bomber snapped to attention the moment his captain called. He was in the middle of planning a bombing spree on a certain rubber captain for disrespecting his own, but all that vanished with the wind when the rare occasion came Tsuna had called him by his name. He would've cried there and then from happiness.

Of course, the brunette lad was unawares of the conflicting emotions within his first mate. He looked at the incoming marine fleet and to Luffy, directing the sights of his silver-haired friend, hoping he'd understand. And, well, when Gokudera nodded and released more shields than normal in front of Strawhat and positioning them like staircases, Tsuna smiled before flying away.

Tsuna was sure everyone already noticed the incoming navy ships. Nevertheless, he still called the attention of one Mukuro Rokudo along the way just for added assurance.

Indeed, Tsuna's friends never fail to deliver his commands despite their "supposed" reluctance. His assurance came when the mist got thicker and extended even wider to include Dio Giove, hiding it away from enemy sight. Tsuna's eyes narrowed. At last, he can finally rest easy and focus his all on his own part of the battle.

 _Come, Strawhat Luffy. I'll also deliver your challenge_. Tsuna turned around. "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition," he chanted. In a split second, a wall of ice formed in front of him, blocking what would've been a fatal bazooka punch.

Then again, even if it indeed blocked out the punch, the force still pushed Tsuna down. But it was just within his plans. His hand traced an arch in front of him, creating a long phantom cord. He grabbed it with both his hands before propelling himself downward even faster.

"Flame whip," he named his attack, just as he landed on a marine ship and split it in half.

* * *

What do you think Tsuna's plans are? lol

Anyway, thank you very much for reading! :D Your opinions are highly appreciated.


	4. Collateral damage of captain vs captain

**WARNING:** The usual. Heavy swearing. Slightly cracked. Unbeta'ed. Another short chapter. AU.

Thank you very much for the support! :D Also, apologies for the delay. Was settling in on my new dorm these past few days. Enjoy!

* * *

 **WHITEBEARD WAR**

by _pseudonym08_

 _._

 **C** hapter Three: _The Collateral Damage of Captain vs Captain_

Strawhat Luffy may be considered academically challenged, but like a certain brunette captain that we know of, his battle prowess and own intuition was next to none. Despite the warnings of his cook, he stretched and jumped one shield after another, following close by "flying man."

He was also aware of the incoming navy; and right now, he should've been 'panicking' with his crew and start planning their escape. Still, today was unlike any of those days. Flying man in front of him seemed to have some sorta plan to get out of this situation… even having a vague idea on how said "plan" will be carried out. Thus, he just went on with his pursuit and ignored everything else.

Luffy would attack every now and then, of course, but his opponent was hell-bent on dodging them. It was starting to piss him off.

"Hey you! Stay still so I can hit you!" Luffy yelled. Of course, no response came.

Landing on the next shield, Luffy did not jump immediately. Instead, a wide grin bloomed on his face. He bent low. Brows crossed. "Gear Second." His blood pumped faster. If his enemy ain't stopping, he'd just have to go faster. Well, it's been a while since his gear second wore off anyway. Using it this second time should still be fine.

"Gomu gomu no…" his hands stretched backward like the usual, twice as fast this time however, "Bazooka!"

His punch was blocked by a wall of ice. This was the second time the Vongola crew blocked any of his gear second-imbued punches. The first was, of course, done by the silverette bomber he faced off earlier.

Luffy was really getting excited, not because he was fighting strong enemies… but because they were _fun_ strong enemies. The stars in his eyes were back once again, seeing not just this other captain can use flames but ice as well! "Ice-ossan? Ace?" How did fly man did it? Luffy can't seem to figure out which of the two fly man was. He was sure to ask him afterwards!

The brunette landed on the other half of a ship he'd split in flames, punching a few marines here and there before jumping on to another ship.

"Gomu gomu no…" as Luffy jumped mid-air to where fly man was, he bit on his thumb and inflated his hand. "Giant Pistol!"

Tsuna dodged in time, quite pleased another marine ship sank. It was also a good thing a few unfamiliar vice admirals had commanded this fleet. If it would've been one of the very famous ones, or worse an admiral-level commander, the level of difficulty would've been an entirely different story.

He saw Mugiwara Luffy shrank in size. Because the latter did so, Luffy had missed his landing by a few inches. Tsuna immediately sprang into action and dove to the ocean head on.

Sure, Tsuna can't swim either, not even when he's in Hyper Will mode. Then again, now that he had his gloves on, he was unafraid. His gloves, given by a very eccentric baby pirate-from-hell when they had travelled for a few days a few months ago, had the ability to concentrate his energies and manifest them outward, coming as fire in the eyes of others. This fire will never die out so long as Tsuna willed it to. Hence, he was very confident.

As soon as Tsuna had safely gotten Luffy, he summoned his flames and propelled themselves out of the water. A seastone net was shot out the moment the two sprung from underwater. Tsuna narrowed his eyes. Then, as if a bomb had gone out, purified flames burst out and deflected the incoming net.

As he flew away, Mugiwara Luffy changed back to his normal size.

The Mugiwara captain was still very much aware of the things that happened despite being out for a while. He grinned as he faced downwards towards a marine ship. "Gomu gomu no…" As if reading his mind, Tsuna threw the Mugiwara captain down. "Hammer!"

Luffy landed his own devastating punch and the ship split in half.

Tsuna hovered beside another ship. A canon fired. Before the shell could hit him, however, "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition," he froze the attack and the shot fell onto the water. Tsuna was about to freeze the whole ship entirely when he sensed a danger on his back. Luffy's feet came stretching towards him and damaged the ship himself.

"Oyy! I'm not done with you yet! The two of us are still fighting!" Luffy declared, just as he readied himself for another attack. Tsuna's sweat dropped. Rather than fight together, this captain wanted them to _still_ fight each other…?

Well, he did mentally promised Mugiwara Luffy he'd deliver. But! When they had beautifully cooperated a few minutes ago, he thought plans had changed!

Tsuna sighed.

Ahhh… well, maybe so long as he'd accomplish what he sought out to do in the end and drive the marines off their backs, it didn't really matter if it was done fighting with or against one Mugiwara Luffy.

Of course, if it will soon dawn on those marines that they had just become collateral damages instead, please do not blame him for disrespecting them. It was just that this rubber captain was more hell-bent on him than them. Really, it was not like it was Tsuna's initial plan in the first place. It wasn't his fault!

Tsuna dodged another attack from Luffy. The poor mast of the marine ship got hit instead, and down it went. Many marine soldiers ran here and there, some already dove into the sea. The captain kept ordering here and there, but even his voice was drowned out by the combo attacks of both Vongola and Strawhat.

The attacks were again obviously, _certainly_ directed to each other. Again, _to each other_ , okay! But each one was an expert in both dodging and blocking, so no one can fault them if the damage incurred had been on their immediate surroundings instead.

The captain was red with rage, of course. He was just an ordinary captain; still, right now he was in command. He had the highest authority. And all this happened under his said authority!

Their main ship was already sliced by the Vongola whip. The second main blown away by a gigantic hand. The vice admiral was out of commission. The remaining ships, each commanded by a different captain… their morale was low. And now, the two pirates had picked his own charge for their battleground.

One can only tolerate much!

But what was he to do? Against a devil fruit user, a _formidable_ devil fruit user, and a captain now recognised with the Blood of Vongola… what can he do except plunge to his demise? Not death, _no_ , certainly not his death. Tsuna wouldn't allow it.

"Shishishishi," Luffy laughed. With the calm travels after leaving Thriller Bark, he had expected it would be a while before he could go all-out again. But here he was, fighting off an enemy on equal footing as him, maybe more. Yet, surprisingly, he wasn't worn out… not at all! It really would've been nice recruiting this kid to his crew (mainly because he was interesting with his ice-fire combination), but the lad was already a captain of his own.

Luffy and Tsuna hopped from one ship to the next, either because the brunette had gone there purposefully or blocking each other's attacks pushed them off towards the neighbouring ship (and, in effect, broke a mast or two).

Tsuna was truly precise and brutal with his plans.

If to ask the marines, one can't really fault them either for labelling him the monster amongst monsters.

.

Luffy had activated his gear third a second time after a while, successfully destroying yet another ship. And when Tsuna had the time to hover midair for a longer time, he initiated his X-Burner, putting off airs as if firing it at Luffy but really making sure to direct it at the ships' bases and sank two more.

Sawada Tsunayoshi… once he had fully accepted an all-out battle against Strawhat Luffy couldn't be avoided, had also given his all in fighting him. Still, he had mentally reduced his flame output before engaging, not because he underestimated Luffy but because both strong and _weak_ marines were within his range. They fought on decks every now and then after all. It would be bad to fry them beyond recognition.

For about an hour, the two exchanged blow after blow, not minding anyone and anything else other than an incoming attack and what best to counter it.

After what seemed like forever however… _at last_ , the last marine ship was on hand. It was also about time to finally end this, Tsuna thought. He was starting to get worn out, dragging this any further would be useless and dangerous. But now… how to end? If Mugiwara Luffy and him had fought together instead, ending this in a happy manner wouldn't sound so awkward (not to mention, it would've been a hella lot faster). Then again, now that it reached this point…

Even if they weren't enemies, Tsuna still couldn't think of any other better way to end it than _this_.

Tsuna's brows furrowed. Then, he slammed both palms on deck. "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition," he released his own flames first, before proceeding to freeze them all out at once — freezing everything it touches as well.

The length between two attacks happened within a fraction of a second that one would _never_ notice it unless it's been recorded and replayed in slow motion… but that was how one Sawada Tsunayoshi had been using his first edition all this time.

Contrary to popular belief, he really wasn't anything like Aokiji whose very element was ice. What Tsuna controlled was energy — not just any energy however, but energy emitted from living things. Suffice to say, he can freeze a person or an animal, but he needed the assistance of his own flames if he were to craft a shield or freeze out a ship.

Tsuna sighed the second time as he examined his work… _their_ work. What used to be a ten-ship fleet had now been reduced to wood and splinters. Some marines had regrouped and cramped themselves on very small boats, but there was nothing they could do anymore.

The marines on this last-ship standing were nothing more than ice crystals themselves either. Of course, it will melt. Tsuna had carefully set it to meltable after all. But it _will_ take a while. Luffy was no different either. Only, Tsuna had controlled to have only his feet frozen, and frozen to a very small degree, enough to break with a slight force. Then again, it will also _still_ take some time, enough for the Vongola crew to safely head out and flee.

Tsuna looked at the struggling, and complaining Mugiwara captain one last time. _Ahh… well,_ "We will meet again, Luffy-san. Hopefully, by that time, we'll fight together than against."

Then, he was off.

* * *

PS. I did say this was going to be KHR-centric. lol

Again, thank you for reading! :D Please let me know what you think.


	5. A wolf captain in sheep's clothing

**WARNING:** The usual. Unbeta'ed. Another very short slice-of-life kinda chapter. AU.

Thank you very much again for the support! :D Showing you yet another hidden side of Tsuna, something only he himself isn't aware of yet.

* * *

 **WHITEBEARD WAR**

by _pseudonym08_

 _._

 **C** hapter Four: _A Wolf Captain in Sheep's Clothing._

The moment one Sawada Tsunayoshi landed on Dio Giove, the rest of the Strawhats were immediately and mysteriously transported back on their own ship. The mist instantly vanished together with the whole Vongola crew. Dio Giove might not have the _Coupe de Burst_ of Thousand Sunny, but their ship do have one very well-known unique ability — _invisibility_.

It was the result of the combined efforts, and imagination of a technician named Spanner, a genius named Shoichi Irie, and their equally-smart navigator Gokudera, _that_ plus the technology of three of four legendary inventors, and the "kind" explanation of how Mukuro generally handled his ability.

Hence, contrary to popular belief where the Tenth-Generation Vongola was a seven-man crew, there were in fact nine on board. Only that, the two other men really preferred to stay outside the limelight and expertly operate their ship in secret instead, providing support every now and then.

Suffice to say, _yes_ , Dio Giove was indeed equipped with booby traps and missiles that can be discharged almost everywhere. It just didn't have the time to shine considering no enemy was worthy enough to witness its full glory yet. And… _nope_ , even though Spanner had been slightly pissed Cyborg Franky had placed the ship mechanic title solely on Gokudera, it was still not enough for the lad to disengage a trap for him (actually, it was really because Shoichi had been able to convince him otherwise).

Suffice to say, the Vongola crew was back to idling once again. As if the fight a few hours ago _never_ happened.

Both Spanner and Irie were doing the repairs and additional designing. Bovino Lambo was floating happily on their on-deck pool. Tsuna was updating their log. Yamamoto was cooking. Gokudera was upgrading his CAI, bandages on his face for sealing and forgetting a pissed off Uri. Hibari on his usual place at the crow's nest, and Rokudo Mukuro attempting yet again to contact a missing comrade.

All in all, the days passed by uneventful. Well, except for one occasion where a storm led them off-track and towards the calm belt, where they were once again forced into action and battled off some Sea Kings. Then again, it was just _that_ one time, before they had merrily went back on-course again.

— Whitebeard War 05 —

"Mukuro," Tsuna called just as he exited the conference room, voice dropping a few octaves low. Tsuna had just talked with the holographic image of Reborn and had received intel of the affairs at a certain island. Tsuna thought it was best to share it with his Mist Guardian as well.

Mukuro had been quiet all this time while listening to his 'captain.' He was already well-aware of the plans of the whole Vongola lot. They had discussed it at full length one time after all, where one Sawada Tsunayoshi even suggested — _casually_ suggested — himself that they raid the two most notorious prison bases in Grand Line sooner or later.

Of course, Mukuro himself knew how ridiculous that idea was. Only an insane person who doesn't value one's own life would ever think of raiding said bases. And yet, ironically, one particular brunette lad had put it as if it was the most basic and easiest course to take. Moreover, rather than being met with doubt and countless disagreements, the crew looked more fired up than ever instead! Mukuro was reminded yet again how _uncommon_ this crew really _is_ , and how this one particular brunette captain was quite literally a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Unfortunately however (or fortunately, actually), one of said prisons was located at the New World and the other albeit nearer one was still a bit off-course. Moreover, while prison bases really seemed like a very convincing place to go, Tsuna had been quick to add how they couldn't just ignore other possible leads as well. Particularly, for example, one that was within their reach.

.

"I leave the planning to you then, _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ ," Mukuro nonchalantly shrugged as he walked away. But Tsuna knew, more than anyone, how important this matter really is for his Mist. And he reminded himself yet again that, despite being a peace-loving kid that he is, when he sees that vileful Shichibukai, he would surely, _completely_ give him a piece of his mind.

"-ry this again. Hello…? Ah!" Gokudera's voice reverberated across the entire floor, breaking Tsuna's own thoughts. "Senchou!" the silverette called… before static cut him off once again.

Tsuna sighed, his hand unclenched.

Other than armaments and traps, Dio Giove was fully equipped with speakers and a complete set of alarm system on each floor as well. It was the idea of one Shoichi Irie, arguing it was best for relaying and receiving info no matter which level each member was in. But really, with a lot of ideas popping here and there, both Irie and Spanner can't seem to settle on a version. Their speaker system got upgraded and upgraded until ironically, it failed miserably in the end! It was fortunate there weren't any emergencies since getting Dio. Otherwise...

"-eme! Those two invention freaks have to stick on one design soon!"

"Maa, maa, calm down, Gokudera."

"Shut up, cook-freak! I'm not asking for your opinion!"

"It's just a few more tweaks, Vongola-" in-came Spanner on another line, Tsuna reckoned. "Give us a few more weeks."

"WEEKS?!" Gokudera scoffed. "We are planning a mass invasion on-"

"Days then."

"You are actually already online, Gokudera-" _Irie_ , Tsuna recognised.

The brunette captain was on a floor directly below deck right now, where the conference room, a few recreation rooms, and sleeping quarters were, whilst Gokudera was probably monitoring somewhere near the helm on-deck. Third level was mostly training and simulation rooms, along with the artillery. Both fourth, and the fifth, on the other hand, housed the automobiles, as well as the more valuable weapons, and treasures. Both Spanner and Irie's workplaces are also somewhere on those levels.

All floors are linked by a complex wiring system, and connected via two elevators. But in case of emergencies and quick exits, there's a trapdoor on each floor that immediately leads to the automobiles and submarines.

"Like I said, what is the use of a relay system if it kept getting static?!"

"You're being extremely loud, Gokudera! I can extremely hear you from the third level."

"Stay out of this, lawn-head! You-"

"What is it, Gokudera-kun?" Before it could escalate further, Tsuna _had_ to do something. Mukuro was starting to emit pissed off vibes in front of him as well. It was a good thing no speakers were installed on the crow's nest, or else a certain prefect would've been on a killing spree by now. Ah-! Or maybe it was that very reason why none were installed in the first place?

"Ah! I am online?"

Tsuna's sweat dropped. _You've been conversing with all of us, of course you are online!_ Tsuna wanted to scream. Sometimes really, this Storm of his can be quite a handful when he's angry. All common sense gone with the wind the moment he started arguing.

"I can hear you right now, Gokudera-kun."

"I've been saying that for the past five minutes now — _ack!_ "

"Here, take your medicine, Irie."

"…"

Tsuna massaged his temples whilst looking at them speakers.

"For the hundredth time, I am _not_ taking that, Spanner! That looked very suspicious!"

"It's not bitter! I've added extra sugar to keep the brain more active."

"That's even weirder! Please just stick to inventing."

"This is _still_ technically considered inventing..."

"All of you, urusai!"

"…"

"…"

Tsuna really shut himself this time too. More like, he's been quiet most of the time anyway.

"Ahh… I did not mean to include you as well, captain!" _But didn't you say 'all of you'?!_ By this point, Mukuro had tuned them off and closed the door to his room. Tsuna made his way to the elevators and pressed for the deck. Whatever Gokudera was trying to say, maybe it was best to just discuss it face to face...? "I was only referring to those scums-"

"I'm heading up, Gokudera-kun-"

Static cut them off. Tsuna sighed.

The ride up didn't take long, but it was enough for Tsuna to reorganise their future plans. His gut feeling tells him they're gonna get a major lead soon. And his gut was never wrong. Tsuna's hands clenched to fists.

The system let off a soft ding and the elevator stopped. As the doors swung open, "Tsuna! _Sabaody is on sight!"_

"…"

"Teme! Didn't I say I'll be the one announcing?!"

"Ahahahahahaha!"

* * *

 **A** N: I thought I could make future plans a bit more… _less_ explicit (y'know, just to be "mysterious" and fun). But, oh well, I ranted off. lol Thank you for reading! :D Please let me know what you think.


	6. Setting out at Sabaody Archipelago

**WARNING:** The usual. Another short slice of life thing. Unbeta'ed. AU.

 **Disclaimer:** Some scenes and lines not mine.

Thank you very much for the love and support! :D Also…

 **Did you know:** Kyouya Hibari was an ex-Marine before joining Tsuna's crew.

* * *

 **WHITEBEARD WAR**

by _pseudonym08_

 _._

 **C** hapter Five: _Setting Out at Sabaody Archipelago._

Vongola crew immediately split up in four teams the moment they landed at Grove 42 of Sabaody Archipelago.

Tsuna, the only person who can keep Mukuro in line, was to make a beeline with him straight towards the Grove Reborn had told him about. Gokudera argued he simply can't leave the reconnaissance to a naive lawn-head, so he was paired up with Onii-san. Spanner and Yamamoto, the mechanic representative and the cook, was headed for supplies and the main team for finding a coater for Dio. Lambo went with them to sightsee. Irie and Hibari, on the other hand, stayed back on the ship to repel possible invaders.

.

 _Somewhere in Grove 13…_

.

"Do you extremely know any other human traffickers around, big guy?"

"Oyy, stupid lawn-head! Keep it down before you fucking blow our cover, will you?!"

One Sasagawa Ryohei had picked up a random passerby by the collar before asking him straightforwardly. The instant the poor lad muttered a no, the vibrant Sun guardian would then put him down before finding another victim and doing the exact same thing again. Multiple veins had instantly popped up on the Storm he was with every time he did so.

"You said anything, tako-head?!"

"Yes! I said you are stupid!"

"What did you say?!"

Gokudera Hayato was really a millisecond away from pulling his own dynamites and blowing this lawn head to kingdom come. This was _exactly_ why he absolutely _cannot_ leave this idiot by himself! Gokudera really would've preferred the mine-triggered Hibari instead! Then again, this idiot had wanted to "go explore" himself while the latter had glared at anyone who dared come even within a 1m radius to suggest he leave his nest for a minute just to go buddy-buddy with them.

The Vongola lot was left with no choice. Or… actually, in fact, maybe it was better this way. Gokudera felt more assured leaving Dio with Hibari than he ever will be if it was left with _this_ lawn-head instead.

"Just give the Earth some favour and shut up, will you, lawn-head?"

"Learn to extremely respect your elders, Gokudera!"

Gokudera cursed. _Heck_ , he had been cursing for the past ten minutes or so now, _non-stop_! A lot of people had been giving them weird looks. Gokudera was sure these fucking disguises don't matter anymore! The lawn-head blew it! They'd still be suspected and arrested for harassment.

Gokudera eyed the people around. If their clothes were any indication, most of them were pirates or bounty hunters. All of them had been ignoring them before; however, from the constant ruckus Sasagawa Ryohei caused, they were now giving both Gokudera and Onii-san the dirty looks.

Well, they're on the lawless zone of Sabaody Archipelago after all. It was bound to get rough sooner or later.

Gokudera gripped a CAI box on his pocket tighter. If anyone dared as much as attempt to attack them, he will not hesitate to unleash his wrath. It was only a good thing the _tenryuubito_ Tsuna had talked about rarely went to these places, all they had to worry about were wandering marines.

"Mattaku!" Gokudera cursed again. "Senchou told us to keep a low profile. You just have to go ahead and blow it, stupid lawn-head."

Not too soon, a burly man disrupted the momentary stillness and attacked head on.

"Tch!" Does this guy really think that, because he had the size, he also had the power to defeat a Vongola? Gokudera smirked. He took out his main box, to which all other boxes and belts were stored. A flame materialised on his ring. "Sistema-"

But just before he could fully activate his attack, "Room!" a translucent dome-shaped structure encased them. Even Ryohei had stopped his punch midway. Then, "Shambles!"

.

 _Meanwhile…_

Grove 31.

"Gupyaaahahahaha!" Lambo had been skipping on top of each bubble when it suddenly burst just as he reached a few meters up. Luckily, he was saved when he landed amongst their bags and bought souvenirs on a bubble bike instead. Otherwise, he would've been crying by now and not at all laughing.

"Ahahahaha!" Yamamoto laughed gleefully alongside the 9-year old kid. "Sugoi, Lambo! How far up did you reach this time?"

"I do not know!" Lambo answered. "But definitely far up!"

Spanner sighed. They were leisurely strolling along the souvenir shops and amusements of Sabaody, Spanner in command of a bubble bike whilst Yamamoto insisted on jogging beside it. _For training_ , their swordsman said. However, now that they've already bought all necessary supplies, and more, it was finally time that they head towards their second goal for the day.

Spanner took out a letter sent by Reborn. It was addressed to a man named Rayleigh, some friend of the baby pirate that was said to be a coating expert. All they had to do was present this and-

"Kyaaaa! I'm sorry! Please stop!"

"Release me! Someone please get this off of me! Please!"

The Vongola stopped on their tracks. Just a few steps on their left was a big man holding a woman by her neck. A strange contraption was attached around the man's own neck, and his other free hand was struggling to take it off, begging at the people around him for help.

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, the usual carefreeness gone.

Before disembarking Dio, Tsuna had informed all of them regarding the situation at Sabaody. They had all gathered at the Conference Room, where their captain then relayed to them everything that he knew from the info Reborn gave him. Suffice to say, there were two very important things that they had discussed that time.

First off was the existence of the Celestial Dragons, or _Tenryuubitos._ They were people Tsuna had specifically told them to avoid _at all costs_ , or people they must never _ever_ fight against lest they want _another_ Buster Call upon them. Apparently, they were descendants of the first 20 families that created the World Government; hence, the reason for their supremacy.

Secondly, the existence of slave trade.

.

Spanner's brows knitted. He was well aware the man before them was a slave. That ring around his neck was the indicator. Tsuna had shown them records and pictures to help them recognise tenryuubitos and slaves during their meeting. Lambo was shaking amongst their bags. His hand instinctively reached for a grenade.

The people around the man began to panic. They all ran away from him — screaming to leave them be, whispering amongst each other not to interfere.

"I'm begging you! I'm asking you a favour here!" the man kept screaming hysterically nonetheless. "I just want to get this off my neck! I won't hurt anyone!"

Spanner had kept an eye out on their swordsman. Despite the more naive one of the bunch, slave trading was a touchy issue for the whole Vongola crew. It won't be a surprise if the cheerful Yamamoto had gone bloodthirsty because of it.

"Calm down, Yamamoto!" Spanner reminded him. He had gotten off the bubble bike, and placed a hand on the swordsman's shoulder. If he hadn't, Spanner was sure Yamamoto would've helped the man already. Doing so would catapult them straight away towards the tenryuubitos' sights. "Remember what Vongola said."

"I've given up on going to the New World! I've got a wife and a child back home! I'm begging you! Please lend me a hand! I wanna go home! Last time I saw my kid, he was still a baby…"

Yamamoto heard everything Spanner said. And it was enough to keep him at bay for now. Still, he tightened his grip on a bag, for added assurance… just to prevent himself from reaching out to his sword. If Tsuna was here, he was sure his captain would've already thought of a way to discreetly help the man. But he wasn't. Yamamoto cursed himself for being so weak and useless.

"Takeshi…nii," Lambo tugged on his pants.

The man had thrown the woman far away, and the countdown to his ring had already began. Yamamoto pushed Lambo behind him. "Stay behind me, Lambo. And close your eyes," he patted the afro of their Thunder before flashing him a smile, but it was a smile that did not reach his ears.

"Damn! This ring! Damn it! No! Stop! Hey! Hey! Damn it all to hell…!"

 _BOOM!_

Everyone screamed in panic once again. Spanner's sweat dropped. In front of them the man laid in blood and dirt. Smoke enveloped him. The people should've been helping the man up. Then again, each of them had knelt down to a bow instead. Not too soon, footsteps could be heard.

"Yamamoto, get down!"

Begrudgingly, the Rain guardian lowered himself as well. Lambo followed shortly after. Then, the tenryuubitos appeared.

There were three of them, one was a dog. Behind them was a guard and another big slave. A chain was tied on his neck like a pet. They were laughing and talking crap, mocking the man who now laid unconscious on the ground. Afterwards, the woman tenryuubito took out a gun.

 _BANG! BANG!_

"Yamamoto!" Spanner stopped the guardian by the arm. Sure, the Vongola X mechanic was seething deep down inside too. For, really, if there was one thing that rubbed off on him from his reluctant brunette captain, it was valuing life — not just one's own life, but everyone around you. Another was, of course, treasuring friendships and living freely.

"I would like a giant slave next."

"You should start with a human child."

"But I detest the weak."

Even with the tenryuubitos already far away, Yamamoto can't seem to calm down. His brows were still crossed, hands still itching for his sword and to run after them with Shigure Kintoki. Spanner sighed. Riling up their swordsman to this point was a very rare thing.

"Calm down, Yamamoto," Spanner reasoned out. "Attacking a tenryuubito will only pointlessly bring harm to more innocent people. Tsuna wouldn't want you to do that."

Yamamoto smiled bitterly. Of course, he knew Tsuna wouldn't want that; but it wasn't like Tsuna would just stand by and watch either. Yamamoto sighed. He calmed himself down. Well, he had no choice. His captain had specifically said not to interfere after all.

"Please don't do anything rash!"

"It's the marines!"

"…"

"First off, we should get away from here!"

Voices not too far away caught the attention of the Vongola lot. And as they turned around, they caught sight of two familiar figures retreating from the scene.

"Mugiwara?!"

"Tanuki!"

* * *

 **A** N: Yes, I ripped off some lines from Episode 391 of One Piece. Some events will be parallel. Ish.

Thanks again for dropping by! :D I'd love hearing some of your thoughts!


End file.
